dont read this
by xOxOzashleyxOxO
Summary: yah just dont...


She felt bad,really Bad.She's been through this for almost a month now.she hated being a stripper.Either way She didnt have a choice,well she did,live in a cardboard box and die or sell her body.This was the easiest way to make money but it's not like she wanted it.her dream was to be a broadway star, being a role model being in the lights in front of everyone.She blew those chances away herself by being a total bitch.

In high scool is where it all started ,she was known as the "Ice Queen" because of the way she treated people.but it wasnt her fault she was raised differently,not in a bad way but she was always taught to be the best at everything no matter how many people she hurt or felt bad for it was total destruction.Her father always told her its all or nothing you cant trust anyone because all that'll do is end u up where she didnt want to be..,where she is now.

Although her father told her these same words she had always blamed her self. Behind the beautiful face ,perfect body and ,skanky attitude was a human being with feelings and a heart.

But she screwed her life up by running away with a boy she barely knew.She thought She was doing the right choice she loved the theatre more than the air she breathes.She remembered that same day the day where her lifed turned into that tangled web she'd weeved in so little time.

FLASHBACK

"So you really know how to get me into the musical 'Chicago'?"Sharpay said in a flirty way,batting her beautiful long eyelashes.

"Hell yeah!Im the critics nephew and im sure he'll recomend you to the cast if I say so"

"Wow where is it?"she said questionaly."In New York,But you're gonna have to come with me because I am not coming back to Alberquerque" **(AN:I hope I spelled That right)**

"Well than sign me up"she said enthusiasticly"but just that moment she spotted Ryan her lovable brother ,"umm..Is There room for one more?"

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed "no" then turned to leave.

"Excuse me?You're just gonna leave like that well than fine I'll do it!When do we leave?"

--

3 DAYS LATER

"Alright get in Sarah"he said."It's Sharpay"she replied back."Whatever"

They were on there way to NYC she couldnt wait,this was going to be so fun!Although they had to be really careful because she didnt exactly tell her parents because she knew they would say 'no'.

After about 4 hours in the car he stopped in an empty alley and put his hand on Sharpay's thigh,and started moving closer to the pleasure he wanted to reach ever since the day he met her".

"wait!"she said "what are you doing ?".

"Oh nothing.nothing"

"umm... actually you know if you wanna do that uh" cuts her off "dont worry i wont hurt you"

"let me just give you a little preview"

he grabbed her wedding style and put her in the backseat of his car and then told her to lay down.she did as told a little scared because he was obviously stronger than her and thought if she was nice to him and did what he wanted he wouldn't hurt her and then she could be a star!just as long as she stayed on his good side.

She lifted her knees and opened her legs far enough for someone head to fit in there she was giving him free will to her juices.He lifted her skirt to reveal a small red thong"sexy"is all that he said.

He pulled her thong down to her ankles then saw her heat.he took a breath and then went in and tasted it.she groaned "uugh"and pushed forward a little more too.it felt so good.he realized she was enjoying it and this time used his tongue.he pushed in and out through every fold and sucked all her juices.she started to move with him and pushed in and out while he slightly nibbled her.

All of a sudden she realized what she was doing and stopped,"wait!" she said."I thought this was just a taste if we"re gonna do this, do this right"with that she lifted her thong up and pulled down her skirt "lets go".

They checked into hotel,as soon as they got to their room he was about to kiss her then she said"um okay i know I promised sex but ,the truth is I'm still a virgin.And I have an ugly ass."

"really?because that thong you were wearing looked REALLY sexy."he said

"I didn't know i had a good ass"she said lying,she knew perfectly well that her body was curved in the right places.

He felt her ass and pulled down her pants,she jumped back a little.

"It's ok, I'm getting a feel." he said, running her hands up and down Sharpay's ass,kneading it slowly

Sharpay was actualy easing into his grip

His Hands were still roaming Sharpay's ass

"Nice and firm, that's good, see."He smiled finding his heat racing now

Sharpay simply nodded, her eyes were closed, "OH...I mean...good." She mumbled.

he let go of her ass but Sharpay still didnt pull her pants up

She finally reached down and pulled them up, turning to face him

the two of them looked at one another ,finally she gave! in she knew she wanted too.

"Ok, screw this, are you as turned on as I am?" Sharpay asked.

he nodded.

The blonde nearly jumped on him and he fell on the bed.

Their lips caught in a feverish kiss, Sharpay's toungue shout out, hitting his lips.

He quickly opened his mouth, sticking his tongue in Sharpay's mouth.

The two moaned, sharpay's pants were to her ankles again,and his shirt was riding up.

Sharpay pulled away, jumping off him.

She pulled his shoes off and fast as she could, not even bothering with his laces.

She yanked the boys pants off, dropping them on his shoes.

She layed down ready for everything.

Sharpay bit her lip as he licked from her ankles to her thighs.

"You taste good." he said breathlessly, licking the front of Sharpay's thong.

Sharpay arched her back, feeling his tongue so close to her heat.

"I've..._breath_...never..._breath_...done this..._breath_...before." Sharpay mumbled.

He hooked her thong, pulling it down

He wasted no time, giving her a sharp lick.

Sharpay covered her mouth, and arched her back.

He dribbled as much saliva as he could, mixing it with sharpay's juices as it fell on the table.

He pinched her clit,"Ok, this is the finish, get ready, and try not to pass out."

"hh...OkkkkAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Sharpay couldn't even cover her mouth, as he gently bit down on her clit, giving it as hard of a suck as he could.

She covered her mouth, sweat covering her body as he sucked and tugged on her clit.

Sharpay sucked up as much juice as she could, pushing Gabriella's shirt up a little bit, exposing her stomach.

Sharpay fell back on the floor her eyes closed, her breathing hard.

He smiled, wiping his chin of Sharpay's juices.

"Mmmm..." he said, walking over to the girl.

"Good for you?" he asked, pulling sharpay's shirt up a little more exposing her ribs.

She nodded tired, but he wasnt done yet.

"Well..."he began

he pulled Sharpay shirt back, folding her arms over.

he removed her shirt.

"Hott." he said, exposing her black bra.

he unclasped that and tossed it aside.

Sharpay was now completly nude, laying on the bed in front of him.

he brushed Sharpay's breast, fingering her nipple.

he smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly,

Then sucked,Sharpay was horny again as soon as she felt that she started to hump him,little by little.

He made out with her and felt her body start to get weaker ,but then stiff and hard.that's it she was turned on!

She switched spots with him and he started to give to her ,it felt so good.

Then she pushed him farther back of the bed so he was in the middle she was returning the favor and started to strip him untill he was butt naked in front of her.

As she played with his penis he was giving her hickeys,"uuughh,uuggh" she groaned.

He pulled up her body so she was sitting on his stomach with him in between her legs.She rode him and rode him up and down, up and down push push push.

For the finale He turned her around so her vagina was in clear view he sucked as hard as he could.pulling her juices in his mouth , sticking his fingers in her hole so he was in her.

that was it,she had just been a hoe,she couldnt believe she had slept with an idiot.the next moring she woke up,and left not knowing where the hell she was.

--

END OF FLASHBACK

So that was her sad story, you can almost predict the end.She was homeless for a couple of months then she got a job as a stripper and a roomate,but she never had the nerve to go back to her family and tell her about that awful past.

Well she was almost late for work she had taken extra hours so she can pay the rent.She had been sent to go to somebody's house for a bachelor party .Someone with the last name Bolton.

**Okay so what did you guys think? **

**I worked Hard on This so be nice!**

**plzz review and tell your friends I want 3 reviews before I post the next Chapter!!**


End file.
